NICHD/DPR is involved in helping the American Academy of Pediatrics (AAP) develop an education program for pediatricians that deals with developmental sexuality and AIDS. The Academy has designed a program that calls for the development of an educational package by a group of experts in human sexuality, adolescent medicine and human development. The educational package is then to be administered to a randomly selected group of pediatricians. Follow-up of the pediatricians who receive the education program and follow-up of a group of pediatricians who did not receive the protocol will be carried out to determine if the program affected the pediatricians' behavior in the office setting. To date the program has been administered to approximately 100 pediatricians. The pediatricians received the program well and the evaluation component is underway.